the_into_the_dark_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Quarantine Zones
After martial law was declared, Quarantine Zones were set up by the respective governments and overseen by the national military forces to protect the remaining uninfected population by separating them from the infected. Over time, most of these zones fell to the infection, local uprisings by the inhabitants, or were abandoned after running out of supplies. At least a few remain operational, with the authorities still in control. In other cases, Quarantine Zones have been converted into bases by groups such as the Revolutionary Army and the Russian Group. Locations United States of America Chicago , Illinois - Chicago was abandoned by the US military after a civilian revolt that lasted 14 months. The citizens of Chicago became angry about the shortage of food, and suspicion that rations were being withheld. During the uprising, the rioting citizens joined together with the Pro-Independence forces and eventually overthrew the US military/FEMA regime and executed any of the remaining soldiers. The citizens now patrol the city regularly in search of other survivors ("tourists") to hunt down and kill for supplies. The hunters attempt to clear buildings of infected, in addition to guarding the entrances and exits to the city. Flint , Michigan - One of the major mid western cities of the United States. It was eventually abandoned by the United States Military due to the lack of supplies and the increased infected presence. As they soldiers continued to lose more ground to the infected they eventually retreated back to Washington D.C. It was later taken control of by the Revolutionary Army during the course of The War Against the Military. Detroit , Michigan - Another major mid western city in the United States. There was a number of infected attacks that occurred even after the military established a base of operations. Due to the amount of lost personnel it was eventually abandoned by the United States Military as well. Later on it was used by the rebels as one of their bases. Boston , Massachusetts - Boston was one of the first quarantined areas to fall from the Military. Despite the US Army's entire 4th Infantry Division was stationed here to maintain order it was eventually overwhelmed by the Infected-Horde Army. The Zone was in a stable condition as they could afford to send out several medical evacuation helicopters. However, by the time they came back the Infected had already overrun half of the zone. By the time Hermione Rias re-entered the city it was overrun completely. Washington D.C. - The capital city of the United States. It is currently under the control of the Revolutionary Army after successfully defeating the United States Army Special Forces and United States Marine Corps in the surrounding area and declaring victory overall. Russian Federation Moscow, Russia - By the late 2010s, Moscow is the most well-known operational quarantine zone. The city is still heavily guarded by a sizable military force ears after the outbreak. The military has increased security in Moscow including more checkpoints to prevent the agitators from gaining a foothold in the city. There are still cases of infection that occur in the city, but the authorities often cover them up and downplay the actual amount. Boston can be considered a safe place in comparison to other Quarantine Zones, since it isn't a total war zone most of the time. St. Petersburg, Russia - St. Petersburg was known to have been becoming more and more unstable, with the zone being in the midst of falling apart. In Moscow's Quarantine Zone, people there often talked about the situation in St. Petersburg. Desperate refugees from Hartford were starting to try to enter Boston, often while infected. Hartford was later confirmed to have been abandoned by the military, seemingly making it the most recent Quarantine Zone to have collapsed. Northern Caucasus Base - a military stronghold for the Russian Armed Forces isolated in the Caucasus mountain range although they had a small amount of armed personnel they relied on the fortifications of the base itself and the mountain range to keep them safe. It is currently the main base of the Russian Group. Category:Locations